pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - HA Hexway
Unreal, what rank are you/how many fame did you not lame? Brandnew 20:15, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :ive never even ran hexway. its jsut something lame ppl needo n the wiki. and im r6 20:19, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::How many fame of your approx 1k did you not lame? Brandnew 20:23, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::over 900. I jsut iwayed that last 80ish* 20:23, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Unless you played honour balanced GvG style in HA, there are no non-lame builds. So you are a dirty liar. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 20:39, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::::are you really calling quadwar lame ha?:< Brandnew 20:41, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yes, I'm afraid so --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 20:45, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::gw will never be the same. Brandnew 20:46, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Nope. It's been ruined.-- 23:17, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Add something to the monks, like maybe: / / --Kurzick FTW 00:28, 15 June 2009 (UTC) You could probably get away with more hexes and not take a TF.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 11:32, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :TF Adds many pressures + has rising bile. If anything you could drop the Mesmer for another necro (say dervevaity or weaken knees). FrostytheAdmin 13:23, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh an kurzick, WoH would be bad with only pwk and life as other party heals. FrostytheAdmin 13:23, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Been running virtually the same thing for weeks, only downside to hexway atm is other hexways. IA is pretty good to get some pressure going when you can get multiple hits but don't underestimate Lacerate. Zero.Six 16:43, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::Meh, Lacerate can be awesome (pew pew EoE bomb), but IA in HA hits at least 2 if not 3 people all the time, the burning + quicker poison spread makes it awesome. FrostytheAdmin 16:46, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::IA is still pretty good on everything but fetid and golden gates, it's just that with taint it starts to get into pointless amounts of degen and Lacerate automatically hits everyone under 90%. This can be quite hilarious on 3-ways and leaves your ranger more time to actually interrupt stuff and camp players rather than needing to always spread poison and hit IA on recharge. Zero.Six 17:25, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::i'm just happy to see 2-monk backlines again. :> ··· Danny Does 17:03, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah me too, things were getting too defensive and bars too tight, though I do wonder that people mightn't start bringing PnHs (or alternatives) more again now that hexways are becoming popular again. 21:24, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Update The lc will have energy probs and mesmer needs an new elite/bar.Shenkie 12:03, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Will it? VoR works fine with Necro hexes on top of it, just not other Mesmer ones. As long as the Mesmer is more sensible and chains VoR and Backfire rather than stacking them on one char it'll still work, if perhaps not quite so well. Certainly with that bar the LC may have problems, though tbh s/he could just take a zealous spear set, but maybe sticking FF on there or something might help. I mean there's no doubt about it, this is definately less powerful now, but I doubt it'll be enough to stop people running it. 15:45, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::You can't cover LC with Suffering unless you bring GoLE, which basically means it's useless if the other team brought more than one hex removal. ··· Danny Does 16:04, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, because teams w/o PnH are surely going to use their limited hex removal on LC hits when there's a VoR mes and Soul Binder? The N/Rt just needs to drop curses to 11+1+1, up SR to 10+1 and use Signet of Lost Souls instead of Faint. Or, drop Faint for Enfeebling Blood. Zero.Six 16:15, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Ranger In my experience rangers are noy usually run in hexway. The last midline role is usually either an SS necro, or a fire ele (usually mindblast, sometimes SF)--TahiriVeila 14:42, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Its always ranger or tox chill. Very sometimes fire ele but really not that often. SS nec is normally taken over one of LC or SB, for some reason. Works well though vs teams w/ frenzy. Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:44, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::Kk, thanks. I don't run hexway much, that was just my observations from what i've played against--TahiriVeila 14:48, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Needs overhual *Derv - Harrier's grasp variant over conjure (adds more damage to chilling victory, longer mystic speed and great for snaring) *IA Ranger - Replace with MB ele with WoW, extra PwK or command skills, much better against meta builds (sway). *Tainted hero variant with well of suffering or bone minions, GoLE and / or lost souls (ele takes command). *LC necro takes enfeebling blood over faint (no synergy with empathy and IP, too expensive as well) and rend over rip. Too lazy to edit it and have it overturned, no question it needs different skills to easily rape sway though. Zero.Six 14:24, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm gonna do a complete overhaul later, the Soul Bind and IA aren't run, people bring two mind blast and those two and the derv just run around nuking things while the taint + LC spread pressure and the vor fucks with the backline--TahiriVeila 18:19, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thing is, if the SB isn't run, that's all well and good, but is this really a hexway any more (or at least, a "pure" hexway)? Looks to me more like Build:Team - HA Balanced Hex but with a tainter and derv over the two wars (and pretty much the same number of hexes) - in other words, a balanced with hex support rather than a build focuessed on hexing (especially if the main actual killing is coming from spikes from the derv and eles). 15:57, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Updated I fixed the bars, i'll write up usage + equipment and stuff later. It doesn't really need a vote wipe but if an admin really wants to i suppose they could--TahiriVeila 18:36, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :No No NO fix it now otherwise I will vote it down.....fuck like my vote matters--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:52, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :omg 2 foes <3 --Frosty Mc Admin 10:11, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ye, new usage is basically have the vor shit on the backline while LC spreads as much as possible and the derv calls spikes on targets on skill recharge for big huge damage (dual rodgorts + 130 mystic sweep + ws)--TahiriVeila 13:09, 24 August 2009 (UTC) The LC necro looks really tough on energy (4 15 energy skills, 1 10 and 2 5). D: --Frosty Mc Admin 13:16, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Ye but he doesn't need to be using foes unless it's a relic map. Also, i know it sounds really wierd but it's HA after all...if you're a really brave LC toombs nec you bring a zealous spear and wand for some extra energy. It's theoretically an extra energy every 1.25s, which is way better than 1 pip of regen--TahiriVeila 13:23, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::And how many people in HA are smart? :) Make it more dumb proof I'd suggest, but still almost as effectiveExo Oo 14:31, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::Tbh you should probably always have a zealous spear with you, just in case, but if you want to make a point of it you could just stick it under the LC's equipment bit. 15:52, 24 August 2009 (UTC) This isn't Hexway 2.5 hexers, come on, this looks more like this with a Tainter and a WS Derv... Come on, hexway should be motherfucking hexxxxxxxway. --Frosty 14:40, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I ran this (slightly updated) quite a bit during the last R/A sway meta with good success. Guess it depends on whether you want SS for defense or SB for moar backline pressure. Zero.Six 16:00, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Problems No rend No interrupts little defense easy for opponent to keep frontline clean needs a large update anyone have the shitter bars Max runs or AOK? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 06:53, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Not a clue, but I've definately seen people running pressureways with WS rangers over dervs, though LR has just been nerfed. Widow maker 19:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I think that this needs a major update. I mean, no one is running 2 eles, most people just run 1 MB and take R/A or Soul Bind necro instead.Dino Dave 20:57, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree. I've seen a lot of teams running with a Bsurge instead of one Mb and a fragility/Fevered Dreams in place of the other Mb. 20:48, February 17, 2010 (UTC) How old are these bars? People were complaining about needing large updates in early feb.. mid april and still got these bars? =/ --SteamyIgloo! 00:51, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :welcome to pvx, land of the dead and lazy. Gringo 00:52, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::True that.. I'd update it if I actually knew a reasonable amount about HA. --SteamyIgloo! 00:58, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah.. Needs a large update or archive. [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'Ѵit..«']] 22:34, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Although I can't say without actually knowing what hexway is really running atm. --Frosty 22:50, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ive seen alot of that but with taint with restoration skills instead of OoS. --Steamy..x 15:00, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Definately SWs are run, MBs are less common and SV is becoming popular tho. I think the OoS is the most likely to be swapped out, though (are some ppl using DwG?). Widow maker 21:51, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Pretty sure taint is meta atm.. always see people spamming for it in HA. --Steamy..x 22:00, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::1 SW , 1 A/P SW , LC , SV , VoR , PnH , 2monks is a very strong build, replace? Dino Dave 18:08, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::I play HA every day and most of the time i face this: SW, SW, SW, VoR, LC, PnH, backline :o --(Talk) 21:02, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Isn't that classified as something else? (EuroHex HA style?) --Frosty 21:07, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It's in testing Build:Team_-_HA_(SW)ay --Polydorus 21:16, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Eh, whats the new hexway running now that SW is nerfed? --Steamy..x 09:34, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Seeping Wound nerf The current build is a rip from before the seeping wound nerf. I'm confident its no longer optimal. Does anyone have a postnerf hexway team build that Frosty won't revert? --War_Pig5 11:44, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :PvX is more about documenting the meta than anything else, the one you reverted it to is NOT used which is why frosty reverted. --Steamy..x 11:47, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Atm it's mostly Dual Mesmers and that, but VoR/LC hexways are still being run. After the SW and SV nerfs, and now that mesmers are super-powerful, this is not meta, but still viable, so I'd leave it as-is unless/until a clear new variant emerges. Widow maker 12:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :I wouldn't have reverted if it wasn't the hexway from like last year lol, no one rune 2 mb's and a derv anymore. --Frosty 15:15, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Why is Masochism on the SV? [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 21:07, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :for spamming bleeding and getting energy from dark pact. Gringo 21:35, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Disregard my previous comment, I thought Masochism had the same use in PvP as it does in PvE. [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 21:46, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: No one runes SW anymore, replace it for either D/E WS or a Crit scythe sin. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 19:41, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::I would honestly consider reverting this to the older build with 2 mind blast eles. It killed stuff much faster and had better spirit control. Just throw a stability ward on one of them or the LC necro and there's your sway defense. - Zero.Six 19:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Nobody runs SW now Its all about WS again. A lot of teams run an extra warrior. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm']] [[User talk:Napalm Flame|'Flame']] 14:51, 18 July 2010 14:51, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Everyone is free to edit here, if you think the bars are outdated, feel free to update them. [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Strikes Back- 16:20, July 18, 2010 (UTC)